After the War
by Your Pookie Bear
Summary: After the Sorceress war, they come together for different reasons.


****

Chapter One

Zell's sitting on the couch holding his 2-week-old son. Rinoa is in the kitchen waiting for the milk to warm-up. She had gotten used to it after she had her child. (Don't get Zell's baby mixed up with Rinoa's baby, they're two totally different human beings.) Just as Rinoa was giving the milk to Rioka, her daughter, Quistis came in with Crimlynn.

"Hey Hunny! How's Laguna doing?" Crimlynn asked her husband while she picked up her baby.

"He's doing just fine Babe," answered Zell. Quistis went up to Rinoa and asked if they could talk privately. They go upstairs into Rinoa's bedroom.

"Have you heard any news of Squall?" Rinoa asks.

"I'm so sorry Rinoa, I haven't. All I heard was that they were going to send back recruits to watch over Timber," answered Quistis.

"But he's not a recruit! I told him not to go, but he said it was his duty as 'future president.' I can't believe my dad's going to make him president when he retires. And where the hell is Laguna?" Rinoa said as she was trying to hold in the tears.

"Please calm down Rinoa, it's not his fault that the scientists took up the island again. Just remember he survived the Sorceress War. I don't think that genetically altered GF's will stop him now."

"I know that he'll get back, it's just the timing that I'm worried about. He should be here with Rioka and me." And after a while she added, "Have you heard anything about Seifer?"

"All I know is that he's by Squall's side. And when he gets home, I'm going to tell him how I really feel about him."

"I don't understand why you kept that in for so long. It was obvious that he liked you."

"Well, I never noticed. The only feelings I know he was having was jealously."

"For who?"

"Squall!"

"Oh, okay."

"Who did you think it was?"

"Nobody."

"Yeah, you know the story. We both had completely given up when you and Squall hit it off."

"I had no idea. And you know that if you would've told me that you loved him, I would've backed off, no questions asked."

"I know, but I'm in love with Seifer now, and I don't want to lose him."

"I want them to come back and stay forever, both of them. Oh, why did those power-hungry scientists create those monsters?"

"You know they didn't create them, they just tortured them. They're confused and afraid of humans now. It's a shame." Just then Zell runs up the stairs and throws open the door to the room.

"Yo guys, come downstairs! They're home!" Zell says with a big, bright smile.

Chapter Two

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Kill all monsters living on this island. But, they hadn't given him all the details. There are other things on the island besides monsters. Mutated GF's. Apparently, scientists had rediscovered the island, and found the old plans. He had already killed 93 monsters and 4 GF's. And every fight, he had thought about the one woman who had forever changed his life. He once had a romantic dream, but it drastically changed the second those two danced. Oh how he envied him, but he himself became like him. He had truly fallen in love. You ask what's her name? Quistis. He had wanted to tell her, but the fear of rejection had stopped him. He made up his mind to tell her as soon as he got back, if he did.

"Seifer in love with Quistis," he thought. "I wonder what she thinks. I bet if I tell her, she'll laugh in my face. Well, two more hours until my shift is over. Then I can finally get to sleep." He looked over at the body next to him. "Are you awake?" he whispered while looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Squall said as he rolled over and looked up at Seifer.

"Nah, just thinking. Do you think Crimlynn had the baby yet?"

"Yep, it's been almost two months. I can't wait to see it. Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, either way it's gonna be another Zell."

"Scary thought."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You can't laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Do you think Quistis likes me?" Squall started to laugh, but tried to hold it in.

"Of course she likes you," Squall answered. "Who doesn't?"

"It's not funny. An you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry. I'm really not good at this kind of thing." And just as Zell was about to say something, headlights of a car could be seen coming towards them. As the car pulled up, the door opened. Out stepped Raijin and Fujin. 

"Hey guys, any news?" asked Seifer.

"Yeah, the five of us are to report to head quarters," replied Fujin.

"Now, I know you didn't fail math at garden," Squall said.

"Would you like to come out now?" said Raijin. He opened the car door, and out stepped a girl. She was clad in red and black leather. She had straight, blonde hair lying on her shoulders. Two silver handguns in her holster, and on her belt her nunchaku.

"Selphie!" yelled Squall as he ran up to her and hugged her. "Where have you been?"

"Well, it's a long story, so let's get going. President Caraway is waiting," Selphie said as she jumped into the car. An when everybody was in, she said, "Hey look! It has a TV!"

When they had arrived, they were led into the counsel room. They were seated and told to wait. And when the president came, he greeted everyone.

"Let's get down to business. You're all going home today. And don't argue Selphie," when he said that, Selphie started to blush. "It's useless," he added.

"Why?" asked Selphie.

"Because you're all done here. Each one of you did extremely well, and I thank you for it. You will be shipped with the recruits back to Timber. Seifer and Squall, you two will lead the recruits there. And when you get there, you both will be Generals for the Timber army. Selphie, remember our conversation last night, you go and do what you had to. Raijin and Fujin, you will assist your friends. Go and prepare yourself for the long ride home. Goodluck, and Squall, you and Rinoa to visit me sometime," then he walked out of the room.

They all went to where supposed to do. And then the time came when Squall and Seifer went to Timber with their friends, Raijin and Fujin.

Chapter Three

The three of them ran down stairs as fast as their feet would take them. Squall was leaning on crutches in the doorway, and Seifer was sitting on the couch with a cast on his arm. Rinoa ran over and gave Squall a big hug. Quistis walked over to Squall and gave him a small hug, and then sat right next to Seifer on the couch.

"Welcome back," Quistis said shyly to Seifer.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you again. So… what have you been up to?" he said.

"Nothing really, you?"

"The usual. Are you planning anything? I mean, any time soon?"

"I was going to buy my own house. I don't know exactly when though."

"That's nice."

"Well, I have to go help finish dinner, Riona's busy at the moment."

"Want me to help?"

"If you're willing to."

"Yeah, I am."

"Then let's go." They finished dinner in about an hour and a half. They all ate and laughed. Then, Quistis said that she had to be getting home.

"Buy guys! It's nice to know you're safe Squall!" Quistis said as she left with Seifer.

"Can I walk you home?" Seifer asked.

"I'd love that," Quistis answered. And when they came up to a bench, they both sat down.

"I need to tell you something," Seifer said as he took Quistis's hand.

"Me too."

"You know we've been through a lot, but you've always been by my side, even if you didn't want to. At first I thought that you hated my guts, and that the only feeling as a teacher you could have was hate, but I was proved wrong. When Squall and Rinoa got together, it brought us together because we had something to relate to. I loved Rinoa, and I think you loved Squall, but when I lost her, I thought I could never love again, but I was wrong… I love you," he squeezed her hand lightly and looked up into her eyes.

"I love you, too," Quistis said. Her heart was lifted from that heavy weight. And they kissed under the stars. And as Seifer was walking her home, he has his arm around her the whole time, not wanting to let go. When they reached her door, Seifer looked into her eyes again.

"Why are you crying?" he asked when he noticed the tears lightly running down her cheeks.

"I'm crying because I've wanted to tell you I've loved you since right before Zell and Crimlynn got married," she answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you were going to reject me. I couldn't take being rejected again."

"Well, I'm here now. And I plan to stay with you. The whole time I fought, I was thinking of you."

"I just couldn't wait for you to come home to me… would you like to come in?"

"Of course I would, if you want me to."

"Yes… I want you to."

Chapter Four

The next morning Seifer left for work with Squall and Zell went with them. When they left the house, Selphie came in.

"Hey girls! I want you to meet someone Crimlynn. His name is… IRVINE!!!" Selphie yelled. Irvine walks in the door. He's wearing a soldiers suit.

"You look so cute!" Rinoa said.

"Yeah, you look handsome," Quistis said.

"Why did you make me wear this stupid outfit? I'm sure Squall and Seifer don't have to wear something like this," Irvine said.

"Crimlynn, this is Irvine. Irvine, this is Crimlynn," Said Selphie.

"You're Zell's wife? I feel sorry for you," Irvine said.

"Irvy!" Selphie said as she smacked him on the arm.

"I'm sorry. May I see the baby please?" he asked.

"Irvy, you have to go to work, you can see him later," Selphie said.

"Okay, bye ladies!" he said as he ran into the car with Squall, Seifer and Zell.

"Guess what? We're getting married!" Selphie said as she showed the ring to her friends. "The wedding's going to be in 4 months."

"So Quistis, tell us how it went last night with Seifer last night," said Crimlynn.

"Well he spent the night. And confessed his love for me, you can plug in the rest for yourselves," said Quistis.

"See what happens when I leave for a couple of months? A baby, Quisty and Seifer together, and Rioka already said her first word," Selphie said to herself.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. Getting married and all," said Quistis said. "So tell me what's happening, Seifer and I didn't get to talk last night."

"Well, Squall and Seifer are both generals of the Timber army. And Zell and Irvine are in charge of all the garden's," answered Selphie. "And for the four of us, we're now in charge of both the Timber and Deling cities.

"Are you joking?" Crimlynn asked.

"So sorry Crim, I'm not."

"Well, first we have to put all our time and attention to your wedding," Rinoa said.

**__**

THE END


End file.
